hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 159
Aiai, the City of Love (恋愛都市アイアイ, Ren'ai Toshi Aiai) is the 159th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Biscuit explains to Gon and Killua that it wasn't that Hisoka was lying, it was just that he wasn't telling them the truth. When Killua asks her how she could be so sure, she simply replies that it was her intuition, surprising Killua. She goes on to reason that as she was lying for over fifty years, it was quite easy to tell if someone was telling the truth or not. Biscuit then states that if Hisoka was really lying about Chrollo, it would be easy for them to keep an eye on him by keeping him with them. Goreinu asks Hisoka if he knew anyone who, like him, wasn't in Greed Island to collect cards. Hisoka answers in negative, stating that it would be very rare to find players like him. He then asks which skill they used to reach him. Goreinu replies that it was one of the game's spell cards. As Goreinu, was explaining the concept to him, Killua sensed that something was off. Like Biscuit said, Hisoka wasn't telling the truth. The boy deducts that the answer to his suspicions lied in Hisoka's first words. The group arrives at Aiai, the City of Love. Hisoka explains that in this city, a person could meet various kinds of people in different ways. As if on queue, a girl falls behind them and drops her spectacles. Hisoka explains that if they pick them for her, they would become friends. And as Goreinu was going around a corner, he bumps into a girl, who falls down. She scolds him, on which he apologizes to her, but she runs away stating that she was late without a reply. Hisoka states that he shouldn't have done that, and should have argued instead. Otherwise, he won't get to know anything about a person. A man appears before Biscuit and informs her that he was looking for "models" for a haircut. Biscuit happily agrees to go with him, but is stopped by an angry Killua who argues that they weren't in the city to enjoy themselves. Meanwhile, Gon spots a girl being harassed by a gang of thugs. He intervenes, but is stopped by Killua and Biscuit before he could do anything to help her. When Gon reasons that he was just trying to help her, Killua states that it was just a game and they could do it some other time. The group begins to feel uncomfortable, and Killua suggests to Hisoka that they should leave. Hisoka asks if he was sure, as it was a fun place to stay in if one was bored. At the mention of the word, "bored", Killua realizes the catch in Hisoka's earlier claim, that he was searching for the members of the Phantom Troupe. Killua deduces that Gon and Biscuit must have first passed by Hisoka, while he had gone to the Hunter Exam. In other words, while they were training in Masadora. This meant that Hisoka had already been to Masadora. As Masadora was a place where the players frequently visited to buy cards, it would be more practical to stay there if you are searching for someone. So why did Hisoka leave the city? This led Killua to the conclusion that Hisoka had already met the Troupe members, and was now searching for someone else, an Exorcist. Killua is interrupted from his train of thought by Gon, who asks him if anything was wrong. Killua replies that it was nothing, deciding to conceal his suspicions from Gon, as he wasn't good at lying. And if Hisoka realizes that they knew that he was lying, he would most probably disappear. This would make the number of people in their group decrease, and they would also lose their chance to know the movements of the Troupe. Gon interrupts Killua again, and this time states that they should ask Tsezguerra to join their group. It would be beneficial to them as Tsezguerra would most probably had already made a group of strong players and he already knew the game well, so the discussions would be fast. And even if he didn't join their group, he would be listed in their Binder. Killua agrees, stating that it would be convenient to know his movements. Then the word "Binder" hits Killua. He could substantiate his suspicions if he could see Hisoka's binder. As if on queue, Gon asks Hisoka to show him the list of his binder. He explains that he wanted to see if Tsezguerra's name was on that list. Killua thinks to himself that it was nicely done. There would have been a risk of Hisoka noticing if he was the one who asked to look at his list. But searching for Tsezguerra were Gon's true intentions. Killua concluded that if Hisoka refused to show them his binder, that meant that he had already met the Troupe members. But to his surprise, Hisoka shows them his Binder. And on top of that, there really weren't any names of any of the Troupe members, leaving a confused Killua. As the others were discussing their plan of action, Hisoka smiles to himself. He had used his Texture Surprise to fake a new name list. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_159 ru:Главы_Острова_Жадности Category:Volume 16 Category:Greed Island arc